


Should Have Knocked

by Amateur_Hour



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Hour/pseuds/Amateur_Hour
Summary: FFXV-KinkMeme: It seems to be an accepted headcanon that when Noct had bad dreams/felt ill, he used to run to Ignis and climb in with him.One night, a sixteen year old Noct who hasn't really needed to sleep in Ignis's bed in a long time, has really horrible nightmares and desperately needs a bit of comfort. He hurries along to Ignis's room, only to find Gladio is already in bed with him....and they are rather busy!





	Should Have Knocked

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=5879092
> 
> Pose reference (NSFW): http://www.bestsexpositionsforyou.com/images/P6103547.jpg
> 
> Since Noctis is 16 in this fic, both Ignis and Gladio would be around about 18.
> 
> Also Noctis is still living in the Citadel at this time.

Noctis shot up from under the covers, breathing heavily as sweat rolled down his face. His hand clung onto his pyjama top pulling it from his chest, letting air in. It was the first time in months where Noctis woke up so abruptly. He looked around the room, it was dark for the most part, only having the moonlight shining through the curtains to light the room. Everything seemed to be in place: no fires, the smell of blood and corpses littering his bedroom floor.

He pulled the sheets off his legs and swung around, planting is feet onto the cold marble flooring. Still clinging onto his top, he stumbled onto his feet and made his way to the glass window, closest to his bed. Again, no fires or corpses. He let out a sign, hand running through his hair, pulling his band back.

“I wonder if Iggy is still awake.” Noctis mumbled. He trailed back to his bed, putting on his slippers before making his way to the bedroom door.

The door to Noctis’ bedroom is pulled open, wide enough so that he could slip through. He looked both ways making sure no one was there before walking out and closing the door behind him. At night, there weren’t as many guards around so he should be able to make it to Ignis’ room without being noticed.

It was kind of embarrassing for him to seek out to Ignis for comfort, he was sixteen now and it had been months since he had done this. However, Ignis was always there with words of wisdom and would even let him stay with him if it made him feel better without teasing him too much.

Ignis’ room was only down the hall to his own, so Noctis made it to his door within a matter of minutes. He stood there for a second, having second thoughts. Ignis was usually asleep right now and must have gotten used to being on his own at night now. But he had made his way over here, so it was worth a shot.

Instead of knocking, he grabbed the door handle and pushing is slowly, trying his best not to let a lot of light in or make any noise that would wake up Ignis. He peaked his head through the door to find out that the lights were still on. At first he thought, that Ignis hadn’t have gone to bed yet but nope, he was in bed alright or at least he thought. Ignis’ body was covered by someone else.

Ignis’ bed as directly opposite the bedroom door and was a couple of meters away from the door, however it was still every clear on what Noctis was witnessing. On the twin-sized bed, Noctis’ eyes meet with blanket that had been trashed around, with half of it on the floor and a tanned, toned ass thrusting downwards in with insane speed, making the wet slapping sound of being balls deep noticeable now that Noctis had opened the door. The tanned male was hunched over, with his arms place on either side for the person below him for support.

Noctis could only presume that it was Ignis. Slim legs resting on the larger male’s shoulders, toes curling ever so often. Hands gripping onto the muscled biceps. Not to mention the moans with a heavy accent.

He stood there for a while, thinking that they would have noticed him now but no. Instead the thrusting increased, deep grunts came from the larger male each time he thrusted into Ignis. Apart of Noctis wanted to look away, close the door and wake back to his room as if nothing happened but there he stood, lips slightly parted and eyes wide open, watching as sweat dripped down both partners.

Ignis let out a loud gasp, his legs froze for a moment before twitching uncontrollably. His nails dug into his partner’s arms, holding on for dear life. Each moan after seemed to be jagged with a loss of air. However, the intense speed didn’t stop for a while. He was still going strong and it didn’t seem like he was going to stop anytime soon.

“O-oh, Gods!” Ignis cried out.

It didn’t take long for Ignis’ moans to run out air, becoming echoed ‘Ah’s.

Seconds pasted before the muscular male stopped abruptly and for a second Noctis thought he was finally noticed even though he hasn’t made a single sound. The larger male stopped deep within Ignis and growled as his hips shuddered. He lent down to which Noctis guessed to kiss Ignis, to which Ignis’ face became visible but was bent as back as he could go and his eyes were closed. This let Noctis look at all of the love bites trailing down his neck.

“Ouch.” Noctis thought, they looked like they must have hurt a lot. He didn’t understand why people would like to so much. “How long has this even been going on for?” Noctis wondered to himself, grasping the door handle tightly.

A couple month ago, he would frequently visit Ignis at night, seeking comfort. Did this use to happen then too? No, it couldn’t have, Noctis would have found out about this sooner if it did.

The tanned male’s hips rocked backwards and forwards slowly as he continued to kiss Ignis’ neck. Noctis could see cum oozing out of Ignis each time the cock pulled back. At this point, Noctis told himself that he should definitely leave now if he doesn’t want to get caught. So he turned and began to close the door behind him.

“Gladio, I lov-” Ignis said with a smile.

“Gladio!” Noctis shouted a bit too loudly, he immediately covered his mouth.

Gladio shot up, his sudden thrust caused him and Ignis to let out a moan, both trying to muffle them. He turned around, eyes wide when he made eye contact with the Prince. Ignis leaned over the side of the Gladio’s body, to get a better wide of Noctis, breathing heavily.

Noctis noticed they were both looking at him so he froze trying to look anywhere but them, which led him to look straight down at the floor. His face turned bright red as he saw the erection forming in his sweatpants.

“N-noct… do you need something?” Ignis asked still out of breath, propping himself on his elbows.

“I-er… Well, I j-just.” Noctis stuttered, hand clinging onto the door handle. “N-n-never mind!” Noctis finally squeaked out, quickly closing the door but pausing just before it could slam shut, to stop it creating a loud noise.

Noctis ran back to his room shutting door behind him. He leaned back and slowly slid down the door and onto the cold marble floor. “Maybe if Gladio already had his tattoo, I would have noticed him sooner.” Noctis whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Noctis rose and walked back to his bed and dove in, slipping off his slippers in the process. He curled up under the blankets and let out a sigh. Reaching down, his hands grabbed the hem of his sweatpants and grasped his erection, desperately trying to think of something other than those to but failing miserably.

\--

Both Ignis and Gladio sat there still in shock watching the door even though Noctis already left.

“Did he just get an erection?” Gladio asked, smirking.

“Did he watch us?” Ignis questioned with a panicked tone and brushed his hair back.

They sat there in silence for a couple minutes before Gladio realised something and smiled turning his focus back to Ignis.

“…Anyway, what was you about to say?” Gladio asked.

“I… don’t recall saying anything.” Ignis grunted.

“Oh come, ‘I love you’ is what you were going to say?” The larger male mentioned.

“I never-” Ignis said, face flushed.

“You did.” Gladio interrupted.

“I was in the heat of the moment.” Ignis mumbled, turning his head to the side.

“Should I get you in the moment again?” Gladio chuckled, bring his hand up to hold onto Ignis’ chin and turn him back slowly to make eye contact.

“…Please do.” Ignis smiled, leaning up to kiss Gladio.


End file.
